1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting a control mechanism to an end of a support arm system using mounting screws that have screwheads projecting from the control mechanism and that can be inserted up, vertically into keyhole type screw receptacles of the support arm system, and the mounting screws can be held temporarily in the holding slots of the screw receptacles through horizontal displacement and fixed in the holding position by rotation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A device using a known hanging device with keyhole receptacle and mounting screws with screwheads for temporary connection of a control mechanism to the support arm system and is shown in German Patent Reference DE 298 06 875 U1. This known device allows a connection to be accomplished by one person. However, after the hanging and the shifting of the control mechanism, there is still a risk that if the control mechanism becomes loose before the mounting screws are fixed, the temporary holding position can be released again by itself. There is a greater risk because it is not assured that the set holding position is also maintained. For unfavorable positioning, the control mechanism can shift out of the holding position and the insertion holes of the keyhole receptacles can release the mounting screws, so that the control mechanism automatically releases from the support arm system.
One object of this invention is to provide a device of the type mentioned above but so that the set holding position of the control mechanism is held reliably on the support arm system and cannot be released by itself.
This object is achieved according to this invention with a vertical lowering of the mounting screws and insertion of the screwheads into securing receptacles at the end of the holding slots of the screw receptacles being performed after the horizontal displacement of the mounting screws, which prevents a horizontal displacement of the mounting screws from the holding position.
After the horizontal displacement of the mounting screws and the release of the control mechanism, the screwheads of the mounting screws are led into the securing receptacles so that the holding position is secured and the control mechanism cannot release itself from the support arm system. Here, the mounting screws are led into these securing positions due to the weight of the control mechanism and are held securely in these positions by the weight of the control mechanism. After producing the temporary holding positions, the person performing the assembly can release the control mechanism without concern and focus attention on fixing the mounting screws for producing the final connection between control mechanism and support arm system.
Here, the securing receptacles are mounted from the side facing the support arm system, so that the holding position is automatically secured.
According to one advantageous configuration, the mounting screws are attached to a connection frame that can be connected to the control mechanism and that surrounds the insertion opening of the control mechanism. This connection frame is attached to the inner side of the cover wall of the control mechanism. The screwheads of the mounting screws project from the outer side of the cover wall and the screw receptacles are formed in a connection plate, which is connected to the end of the support arm system. The connection can be adapted to in a simple way and can be attached to the control mechanism and the support arm system. Thus, the connection frame with the mounting screws can be adapted to the number and distribution of fastening receptacles in the connection plate.
A unique connection can be achieved when the connection plate is configured like a hood and has a rectangular connection plane for the control mechanism, which has four screw receptacles in the corner regions oriented in the same direction, which also exhibits resistance to twist.
In another embodiment, the connection plate is connected by a swivel joint to the end of a support arm of the support arm system, and the support arm is formed as a hollow profile section and the swivel joint and also the connection plate have a cable duct, and thus the angle position of the control mechanism can be changed on the carrier arm system.
This invention is also adjustable in a similarly advantageous way when the screw receptacles are arranged on the control mechanism and the mounting screws on the support arm system.